Jibbiles 7: A Halloween Special
by ultraguy7x
Summary: A Late Halloween Special, The Painting is back, with avengance.


**Happy Halloween!**

**I do not own Homestar Runner**

**Jibbiles 7**

**Curse of the Something**

We see the house of the brothers Strong. Strong Bad comes out as Xenomorph, Strong Mad as Godzilla, Strong Sad as Edward Scissorhands, and the Cheat as Pikachu.

SB: Oh man guys, this is gonna be the greatest Halloween ever! We are going to egg so many houses; they won't know what hit them!

C: (The Cheat Noises)

SB: Whoa, you're really determined this year.

SM: I HAVE THE CANNON YOU WANTED IN A BUSH IN THE FRONT OF THE KING'S HOUSE!

SB: Great! I'm gonna get that little creep this year…

SS: Why are you coming to Homestar's party if you're just going to egg his house too?

SB: Well Strong Scissorsad, we're going to make sure everyone is at the party, and then we will be free to egg as much as we want!

C: (The Cheat Noises)

SB: Not genius, geniusesque!

At Homestar's party Homestar was dressed as Jack Sparrow, Marzipan as Daphne, Pom-Pom as the Terminator, Coach Z as Danny Elfman, Bubs as George Lopez , and Homsar as Gir.

CZ: So that's why I'm dressed up as the guy who did 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' music.

PP: (Pom-Pom noises)

CZ: Hey, the Brothers Chaps told me to improvise, you don't give me a script you take what ya get.

B: True, but the Pom has a point. That was ODD!

M: Dude, you are Weird.

Door bell rings.

M: I'll get it!

She opens the Door and Strong Sad comes in.

M: Welcome to the party Strong Sad. Nice Costume.

SS: Oh! Thanks Marzipan.

The Cheat and Strong Mad enter.

M: Happy Halloween Guys!

C: (The Cheat Noises)

M: Oh you lady killer!

HR: Who's killing ladies?

SM: THANK YOU FOR INVITING US!

HR: Oh you'we welcome Madzilla.

SB: Let's get this Party started!

HR: Not yet, The King and the Poopsmith awen't hewe yet.

M: Oh, hi Strong Bad.

In Strong Mad's Closet, it shakes and cracks open, reveling the Evil Painting!

EP: **I am free! And soon I shall have vengeance on those citizens of Free Country, especially Homestar Runner!**

In the field where The Stick is, The King of Town as Fozzie Bare and the Poopsmith as Darth Maul are walking towards Homestar's party

KoT: I can't wait to get my hands on the candy at the party Poopsmith, this is gonna be fun! Do ho ho ho!

Just then we here a shaking sound in the bushes.

Kot: What's that noise?

EP: **Here's Johnny! Come on in here!**

KoT: Ahhhhhhhh! Jibbile, Jibbile, Jibbile, Jibbile!

The Poopsmith runs away.

At Homestar's Party everyone was getting impatient.

SB: Oh come on! We've got an important schedule to keep, man!

B: Let's just start the party already.

CZ: Yeah, I mean the Poopsmith is alright, but the King? We can do with out him man.

SS: Good Point.

HS: I was the turkey all the long!

M: Agreed, except for that last one. Let's just start the Party Homestar.

HR: Okay.

Just then the Poopsmith runs in, making all kinds of weird hand signs. Pom-Pom translates.

PP: (Pom-Pom Noises)

SB: What? The Jibbiles Painting is back?

M: Oh no!

CZ: What are we gonna do?

B: Lets hide!

HS: Let's make Biscuits!

C: (The Cheat Noises)

SB: Good idea The Cheat. Okay everybody listen up! The Cheat, Homestar and me will go look for it, the other teams will be Marzipan, Strong Mad, and Strong Sad. Pom-Pom, Coach Z, and Bubs, and as for Poopsmith and Homsar, you guys stay here, we'll communicate through these walkie talkies, I just happened to have, now take them and destroy the painting.

SS: That's actually a good plan.

SB: Well, what did you expect from me?

M: A plan that would get us all jibblified.

B: Oh Snap!

SB: I'll ignore that.

Strong Bad, Homestar, The Cheat go towards the field, Strong Mad, Marzipan, and Strong Sad go into the Spooky Woods, Coach Z, Pom-Pom, and Bubs go to the track and locker room.

PP: (Pom-Pom Noises)

CZ: Don't worry Pom-Pom, you've got you're gun, right?

Pom-Pom pulls out gun.

CZ: See? You'll be fine.

PP: (Pom-Pom Noises)

B: Oh man, he has a good point about the Poopsmith and that little weirdo being unprotected. Oh well, no big loss.

CZ: Agreed.

PP: (Pom-Pom Noises)

At Homestar's house, Homsar and the Poopsmith sit quietly.

HS: I like to play with the babies.

Just then, the window smashed open and the Evil Painting flew in.

EP:** Come on in here!**

The Poopsmith now has the Jibbiles, while Homsar looks up.

EP: **COME ON IN HERE!**

This emits a blast so powerful that it immediately gets Homsar.

HS: Aw, I wanted to explode! Jibbile!

EP:** If my powers worked on that freak, they'll work on Homestar!**

At the Locker room, Bubs, Pom-Pom, and Coach Z finish up their search.

PP: (Pom-Pom Noises)

B: Yeah, I didn't find anything either, except this Moe from 'The Simpsons' action figure.

CZ: I still have to look in my office.

In Coach Z's office the light turns on and the painting jumps out at them!

EP:** Come on in here!**

CZ: Oh No! Jorrbilie, Jorbilie!

Pom-Pom and Bubs get away.

PP: (Pom-Pom Noises)

B: What? You can't do that!

PP: (Pom-Pom Noises)

B: Good luck man!

Bubs runs off, while Pom-Pom turns to fight the Painting.

From outside we here gunshots and the 'Come on in here' thing and Pom-Pom noises.

Meanwhile with Strong Bad, Homestar, and The Cheat, as they search Bubs' stand.

HR: Nope no Evil in hewe.

SB: Drat, and no contact from the others yet.

B (On the radio): Strong Bad, Marzipan, Cheat, anyone!

HR: This is Homestaw Wunner here, what's happening Bubs?

B: The Evil Painting got Pom-Pom and Coach Z! I'm heading back to your house now!

HR: Copy that, we'll meet you thewe.

SB: Oh man, this is bad.

C: (The Cheat Noises)

SB: Good idea, The Cheat, Homestar contact the others, we'll take on the evil painting together.

HR: Wright! Attention evewyone, listen up! We awe gonna team up to destwoy that evil picture, meet us at base. Ovew.

M: I copy that Homestar. Over.

At Homestar's house Bubs runs in.

B: Oh man, am I ever glad to see you Poopsmith.

Then Poopsmith and Homsar turn around to reveal themselves Jibbiled!

B: Aw crap!

EP: **Come on in here!**

B: Not again! Jibbile, Jibbile, Jibbile!

Later Strong Bad, Homestar, The Cheat, Marzipan, Strong Sad, and Strong Mad approached Homestar's house.

SB: We should be careful guys. The Poopsmith won't answer my calls.

SS: No duh genius.

Just then the door flies open reveling the Evil Painting, and Jibblified Bubs, Pom-Pom, King of town, Coach Z, Poopsmith, and Homsar!

EP: **Come on in here!**

He emits a blast that consumes Strong Mad and Marzipan!

M: No!

SM: WHAT ARE YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT? YOU'VE HAD 11 LINES IN THIS SCRIPT, I'VE ONLY HAD 3!

SB: Only one thing to do: run like freaking hell!

Strong Bad, Strong Sad, Homestar, and The Cheat run away as Marzipan and Strong Mad are jibblified.

Later in the spooky woods, the jibblified citizens search for the remaining free guys.

EP: **Do not give up! I must have all 12 main characters under my control if I am to rule the earth!**

Inbush, Strong Sad and the Cheat are getting ready to distract the painting.

SS: We are gonna die.

C: (The Cheat Noises)

SS: Amen brother.

They both jump out and yell out.

EP: **What was that? **

SS: Can't blame us for trying.

EP:** Well, come on in here!**

SS: Jibbile, Jibbile!

C: (The Cheat Noises)

EP:** Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Now no one can stop me!**

SB: Wrong Squarepants! Homestar jump him!

EP:** COME ON IN HHHHHEEEERRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE!**

HR: Bye everybody! Jibbile, Jibbile!

SB: So long Max, Tycho, and Heavy! Jibbile, Jibbile!

EP: **Now I can come through the computer and Jibbilfy the reader of this late Halloween special. **

Just then he is blown up!

EP:** CCRRRRAAAAAAAAAPP! **

All the characters are un-jibbilified.

HR: We'we saved! All thanks to me!

CZ: What the heck are you talking about Homestar you didn't blow it up.

SM: THEN WHO DID I WONDER?

M: Hey that was my line!

SS: Look!

They all look over to see…

The Goblin! With a bazooka.

SB: The Goblin saved us all?

P: (Pom-Pom Noises)

HR: Whoa, dude, language please.

The Goblin starts dancing and so does everyone else.

The Announcer then comes out dressed up as a Monty Python Gumby.

A: and they all lived freakishly ever after.

THE END


End file.
